1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless charger having transmitter coil, and more particularly to means for moving the transmitter coil.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,352,567, issued on Apr. 1, 2008, discloses a docking system including a portable electronic device and a docking station. The docking station transfers power to the portable electronic device through inductive charging (i.e., wireless charging). The portable electronic device could be placed onto the docking station in a horizontal direction or a vertical direction about an axis. The docking system includes a transmitter coil therein, and the docking station includes a receiver coil therein. The transmitter coil could be aligned with the receiver coil in multiple directions about the axis through disposing the transmitter coil at a calculated specific fixed position. This docking system could align the transmitter coil and the receiver coil for same portable electronic device at multiple orientations. However, a consumer often has more than one portable electronic devices and requires inductively charging these portable electronic devices on a same docking station. The above docking system could not meet the demand of aligning its transmitter coil with various receiver coils of different portable electronic devices. Efficiency of inductive charging is poor when a transmitter coil does not align with a receiver coil of portable electronic device.
Hence, a wireless charger having a moveable transmitter coil to align with receiver coils of different portable electronic devices is desired.